


[勋华]接招第一式 胡来

by varro



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro
Summary: 非朱白"社情"系列，误入速退。
Relationships: 勋华
Kudos: 4





	[勋华]接招第一式 胡来

**Author's Note:**

> 非朱白"社情"系列，误入速退。

[勋华]接招之第一招 

「胡来」

老实说，过去的三十年，魏大勋从来没怀疑过自己的性取向。

十八岁那年的他，开始像许许多多的普通的年轻人一样，有了梦想。拼死拼活从小胖子变成大帅哥这件事，几乎占据了他已有人生的三分之一。

所以在最好的青春里，没有桃花朵朵，更没有女孩的裙摆飘飘，有的只有一圈一圈跑完的操场，一斤一斤瘦下来的肉，一天一天越来越靠近的梦。

他当然没有后悔过。

当一个人在年轻的时候就为梦想坚定地努力，并且最终实现的时候，他就比同龄人要更早地成熟，更早地认识自己，更早地知道自己内心所求。

漂亮姑娘对他来说真不是事儿。他对爱情没有过度渴望，甚至有时候会觉得，啊，谈恋爱还不如和好基友们打打闹闹说些胡话。

毕竟省得了钱，还乐得自在。

他从没想过，自己有一天会那么渴望一个人。在还分不清是不是爱情的时候，渴望的念头就已经使身体先于灵魂。

被身后的人按着背推着压在门上的瞬间，他几乎想放弃辛苦维持着的理智，好好教训一下那个肆意妄为不知天高地厚的小男生，什么叫不知好歹，什么叫自作自受。

"魏大勋…"刘宪华贴着他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝，"泥怎么不给窝发消息…"

哟，还委屈上了。

真不知道是谁不回我信息，跟韩国的哥哥姐姐倒是打得火热，动不动就亲亲我我，搂搂抱抱。

魏大勋被压着趴在门上，一想到被身后那人忽视的邀约，几乎要冷笑了。

"松手。"他扭了扭被压住的手，小男生看上去小小软软的，力气倒不小。

身后的人安静了会儿，一丁点都没松，依然软塌塌地趴在他肩上装死。

说实话，关系发展到现在这种局面，两个人都没想到。

一开始他们都只是口头上争个高低，你来我往，一方出招，一方接招，接不下来大不了就闹个脸红，虽然被人占了口头便宜，但心里还不知道怎么乐呢。

现在却隐隐有了要动手的迹象，实在不是一个良好的发展态势。

啧。小男生的呼吸就在耳边，温热的气息让魏大勋绷直的神经一点点松动，背被抱着，像被人紧紧黏上了一样。

这样不知好歹的小东西。

他深吸了一口气，猛地反攥住背后那人的手一个转身就把人反手锁在了门板上。空气突然滚烫起来，两人之间漂浮着某种信号。

刘宪华显然被吓着了，僵着身体，感受着男人越来越近的吐息。

"你让哥上一次。"他埋首在小男生的颈窝，歪着头朝耳根吐气，"就一次，行不行?"

魏大勋的声音不同于平时的含笑调侃，也许是因为靠的太近的缘故，装进耳朵里显得特别低沉沙哑，满是复杂而渴望的情绪。

怎么办，他好像想胡来。

舔舐声是在这时响起的。耳朵被人含住，不断地轻咬舔弄，刘宪华敏感地想躲，又被狠狠地禁锢在男人的胸膛和门板之间。

怎么办，怎么办，他好像想任他胡来。

大华放软了身体，头被抬高转了过来，男人的唇一路从脖颈吻上下巴。

两个人却默契地没有接吻。

宽松的卫衣很方便被人入侵，魏大勋目光幽深地望着染上了红痕的白皙脖颈，一手从卫衣下摆探入，隔着薄薄的打底T恤摩挲着男生过于柔韧的腰侧，一手按着刘宪华的后颈往上抬，脆弱小巧的喉结在空气中微微颤抖。

他在渴望一个男生。这不正常。

心里警铃大响，身体却控制不住地想亲近，想侵犯，想占用。

含住喉结不断啃咬，被压制在门板上的那人竟然敏感到呻吟出声。

男生的声音，男生的风情。

他完了。

他硬了。

硬到不行。

"魏大勋…"小男生被人咬住了喉结，整个人都控制不住地在微微发抖，连声音都被细碎的喘息分割的支离破碎。

偏偏要在这个时候出声，偏偏要撩拨他。

魏大勋的眼神里满是幽深，他恨恨地往下咬了一口，力气大到几乎留下了一圈齿痕。

刘宪华惊呼一声，瑟瑟地往后缩，既疑惑又不满地开口了，"魏…魏大勋…"

"叫什么叫，待会儿再叫。"被小男生一声声叫着名字的男人恶狠狠地说，魏大勋的身体和精神都有些狼狈:下面的欲望蓄势待发，心里违背伦理的纠结又愈演愈烈。

刘宪华反常地乖乖的安静了下来，他脸颊通红，一路红到耳根，"亲我…别咬我…"

嘣。

魏大勋觉得自己脑子里的某根神经断了，连带着的还有他越来越激烈的心跳。

他笑了。

当选择了不做人做禽兽，世界真美好。

魏大勋手上的动作放慢了下来，按在男生腰侧的手调开了那层薄薄的T恤，贴上了温润的肌肤，从瘦削的肋骨到平坦的小腹不断游离，"弟弟，待会儿你要咬我那么久…我先咬回来又怎么了？"

"啊？没…没有，你别怕，窝不咬你。"小男生转头认认真真地跟他承诺——

就像他怕被上得不尽兴一样。

魏大勋深深地望着他，双手托着刘宪华纤细的腰用力往后一拉，柔软而富有弹性的臀部便直直地撞在了他精神满满的硬挺上。

"我喜欢你咬我，待会儿咬紧点。"

在酒店住了那么久，魏大勋第一次觉得从门口到卧室的距离那么远。

脑子里一个念头越来越强烈，就像被压制了很久的野兽突然破笼而出——办了他，就在门口，办了他。

刘宪华仍然被压着趴在门上，卫衣在两个人胡乱的纠缠中被扒了下来，T恤推到胸口，露出了从胸口一直到小腹的白皙肌肤。

魏大勋整个人罩在他身上，湿热的唇舌沿着瘦削的脊背不断往下，留下一条湿漉漉的水痕。

男人之间的性事和男女不同，什么温柔的前戏，甜蜜的情话，在两人同样激烈的渴求面前都是累赘，都是矫情。

男人的一只手摸索到了胸口，生疏又色情地揉弄着那两点，仿佛跟这本不该有感觉的地方较上了劲。

可怜刘宪华第一次遇见这样的阵仗，皱着通红的脸，咬着唇不敢发出声音。他眼睛半阖，长长的睫毛不断颤抖，眼尾也染上了情爱的颜色。

皮带也被男人的大手解开了，修长的手指只是动了动，金锁锁扣的撞击声在越来越滚烫的空气中显得格外清晰。

太过分了…怎么会这样？

刘宪华勉强维持着最后一丝神智，想要转身换个不那么羞耻的姿势和男人面对面。只是他刚扭了扭腰，就被背后的人狠狠地压得更紧了。

"动什么动，哥就这样上你。"

不知道哪一点惹到了男人，他的裤子一下子被魏大勋扒了下来，堆堆叠叠地卡在他的腿弯。

前面挺翘的地方顶端已经湿润了，被男人宽大的手掌握住，一点都不温柔地弄了起来。

"啊…嗯…魏，魏大勋…"

几乎是下意识反应，刘宪华腿软得支撑不住自己，他慌乱地按住在下身作祟的手，又被男人攥着一起逗弄敏感的灼热。

"再叫。"魏大勋的声音几乎动情到有些冷酷了。做爱时的男人，无论平时多么好欺负，好脾气，都会在床上威风凛凛，大振雄风。

"呜…魏…魏大勋…啊！"

突然侵入到腿间的灼热用力地擦过大腿内侧，过于柔软的肌肤几乎被一下下的顶弄磨破了皮。

魏大勋一边抚慰着小男生的硬挺，一边不断地挺腰，双膝夹着身下那人的大腿，让两条长腿把自己夹得更紧。

"啊哈…疼…嗯…"

男人的动作幅度越来越大，被大腿软肉包裹的灼热几乎顶到他的阴根，刘宪华觉得自己在被鞭笞，快感混着被摩擦的疼痛让他意乱神迷。

他的身体不断绷紧，下面的快感不断堆积，就快达到顶峰。

"乖，等等我。"男人又是几下彻底抽出又完全插入的挺动，呼吸沉重，声音低沉到不行。

"呜啊…不等…快…嗯…啊！"

刘宪华一个挺腰，灭顶的快感如潮水般向他涌来，大脑一片空白，整个人都瘫软了。

不知过了多久，等到意识再回笼的时候，他才感觉到了腿间黏腻的液体，身后的男人零零洒洒地射了他一腿。

也许是察觉到了他的目光，魏大勋从他的肩窝抬起头，满足的神色以及脸颊上的酒窝表明他心情很不错。

又是熟悉的调侃声，"看什么看，哥怕被你咬疼了，下次再上你。"

"…哦。"刘宪华有些害羞，不敢再看他，转头趴在门板上装死。

他觉得，自己的大腿内侧肯定破皮了。


End file.
